


Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy

by CrocodileTearz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst/Comfort, Comforting, Crying, Hugs, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTearz/pseuds/CrocodileTearz
Summary: Ursa comforting zukoI’ve got a soft spot for seeing zuko being comforted and feeling safe :,(
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy

Sometimes, Azula would play-fight with Zuko and take it too seriously. 

On days like that, he would go to his mother and let her hold him in her warm arms. Today was one of those days.

Zuko found Ursa quietly feeding the turtle ducks in the pond. He stood there picking at his fingers, trembling because he was scared and hurt.

“Mommy?” He whispered. His voice sounded like it would crumble into pieces. 

Ursa turned towards him with a smile, but after she had a glance at his face she quickly gave him a look of surprise.

“Oh zuko, what happened this time?” She stood up and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder to guide him inside the palace.

“Azula is mean. I hate it when you make me play with her.” His scraped chin and bruised cheek made his face burn. 

“I know,” she softly whispered, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. 

As they got to his room, she grabbed both his shoulders and slowly lowered him down to sit on the end of his bed. 

She left to go get the first aid kit in the other room.

She slowly lifted zuko's chin so he was now looking up at her as she cleaned the dirt and dried blood from it.

“I’ll have a talk with her later.” She said softly.

The feeling of her soft hands on his face made him cry. It was such a comforting feeling compared to the way Azula and Ozai were. 

Hot tears trailed down his face and his lip trembled and he sniffled. So much pain, so much hurt. His mom's soft touch made him press his forehead against her stomach and let out a gentle sob. 

She stopped cleaning the cuts and set down the supplies next to him. He was so tired that he couldn’t find the energy to stand up and hug her. Instead of sitting down with him, Ursa stood there with her arms soothingly around Zuko's head.

“You’re such a brave boy.” She cooed. “My little soldier.”

She held onto him until he was ready to let go and let her clean his face.


End file.
